


Rage

by GodSendConspirator



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSendConspirator/pseuds/GodSendConspirator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet is the epitome of control. In the thousands of years that she has been on Earth she has never truly lost control. However, this time, she has been pushed to her limit, Pearl and Amethyst are gone, there's nothing to hold her back. It's time to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This one sucks

"Amethyst, take Malachite's left flank, Pearl, distract her from atop the mountain."

Pearl and Amethyst nodded in agreement to Garnet's simple plan. The three had been fighting together for so long that such basic instructions were more than enough. With quiet leaps, Pearl began to ascend the mountain to the monstrous fusion's right side. In silence, Garnet and Amethyst divided their attention between the rampaging fusion and Pearl's silent bounds.

They were all on edge, a week ago Malachite had risen up from the ocean, only a few miles from Beach City. Despite his protests, the gems had forced Steven to stay at the temple. They weren't about to allow Steven within the reach of a being more powerful than a herd elephants with the mental control of a child. It had taken days to herd her to this spot, a secluded valley on the border of the Bay State and the Keystone state. 

This was a historic spot for them, it was where they had defeated Blue Diamond, another being of monstrous size and power, but much smarter. In fact, Garnet could see the scorches on the granite walls of the valley. But there was no time for reminiscing; Garnet had to remain vigilant. The plan was almost entirely dependent on her final strike, and it was time to strike, Pearl had reached the top of the valley wall. 

Garnet saw the flash of Pearls' spear sent blast of light issued forth from the tip of her spear and shattered the side of the mountain. As the rocks cascaded upon Malachite she roared in defiance, headbutting the mountain and causing Pearl to fall, exactly as planned. Pearl nimbly avoided Malachite's swiping claws, jumping from rock to rock while firing blast after blast of light in Malachite's eyes. While Pearl danced from danger, Amethyst struck. Her whip wrapped around Malachite's neck like a snake and jerked her head violently away from the mountain. Now it was time for Garnet to strike.

Gauntlet's at the ready, Garnet rushed forth to obliterate the fusion. With her mighty fists she pummeled the fusion repeatedly, Malachite's face descended into a bloody pulp of green flesh and toxic blood. Garnet's skin bubbled and burned as she ripped her way through the fusion. Mere inches from Jasper's gem, she was unexpectedly thrown away. 

Water cascaded over her and she hung to the boulders surrounding her desperately. Awash in the sea water, she couldn't see her fellow crystal gems until it was too late. Forcing her head up despite the pressure, she witnessed the horror Malachite was capable of. With roar triumphant, she grasped Amethyst and Pearl and crushed their forms. She fought to move as Malachite took the gems of her closest friends and swallowed them. 

Garnet screamed, and Malachite flashed her a wicked smile. With a wave of her claws, the water receded. Garnet knelt on the ground, exhausted. With a trembling hand she removed her glasses, and what Malachite saw chilled her soul. Her three eyes contorted and bubbled with heat and rage, the water around her turned to steam and surrounded her, masking her form, but her red eyes burned through.

Malachite rushed to flee, but Garnet was far too fast. The walls crumbled and fell as she flew forward fists first.Despite the difference in size, Garnet took malachite to the ground. With the beast grounded she ripped the gem that was her nose off of her face. Malachite screamed with pain as Garnet flung the gem away, now connected with the barest tendrils of flesh. As Malachite screamed in pain, her form shifting and dissolving, Garnet dove into her mouth.

Ripping through the rotten flesh and caustic fluids inside the insidious fusion, Garnet pushed through, looking desperately for Amethyst and Pearl. The farther in she moved the more dangerous it became as Malachite fought back internally. Garnet paid no heed to the tendrils wrapping around her skin, she burned them off. She knew the fusion was dissolving around her, so she did what she had to. 

With a scream filled with pain and rage, Garnet ripped through Malachite's back, taking Lapis' gem with her. 

The rush of the ocean slowly replaced the sound of screaming rage in her mind. She fought for control of herself, she could feel Sapphire calming Ruby in her mind, but that wasn't Garnet's concern. She had to find Pearl and Amethyst. As she rushed around the remains of the field, eyes peeled for the Gems, she heard a scream behind her. 

"Amethyst?!" she cried with hope, but it was not her beloved friend. Instead, Jasper stood, broken and weak, but reformed. Garnet felt the rage return and her fists clench. In her rage she almost crushed the gem of Lapis Lazuli, but instead she threw it at Jasper's head, which was enough to poof the muscle bound asshole. 

She walked slowly to the two gems on the ground. Bubbling both, she sent them away to the temple.

For many hours she searched, poring over every inch of the valley. As the sun rose, she found what she had been dreading. A single shard of a purple gem, next to a pearl, broken perfectly in half. The dread and fear that had been consuming her erased itself, replaced with  rage and sorrow. She screamed in pain and collapsed upon the valley floor.


End file.
